Iron Mask
Developer : Technology Games.Inc Genre : Open World Action Consoles :PS Vita,IOS,PC,Wii U Release date : 19 February 2021 Rating : Mature (18+) "I am unknown,I am isolated,I am destroyed,I am nothing but a slave...And each step I walk through this place,shall be blooded...." Iron Mask Iron Mask or IM ''is the 2nd game developed by TGI in 2021.This game's idea is taken from the Man in the Iron Mask except it has different story line and really dangerous. Synopsis The game starts with a man that lived in a city called ''Black Door city.''And he worked there as a slave,his face was badly injured unti it was very bloody and because of that he was given a mask out of iron.He began calling himself ''Iron Mask.Until one day,he is going to be sold as a *Beep* slave.But he rebelled,destroying his seller.And then he says the swear that is written above.Now,he shall find his freedom,and destroy what is left in the Black Door..... Gameplay The game is an open world game.The player's main objective is in the storyline.What is unique is that the player can make his own quest.Just type the quest relating to the game.Then you can accomplish it by yourself.And interestingly you can set how much money and XP you can get based on your level.So if you are low level you get low-normal reward.Now,you think there are strip clubs?Yes.But unlike the GTA series if you enjoy the strippers,now the strippers scream to death.....What'll you do?Kill or kick them out,it's so random.....You can purchase clothings that'll help you survive.Also some abilities you can spend with upgrade points.Weapons now don't really advanced anyway.It's just set in year 2029 not really far away.....You can also do executions like in Manhunt if your enemy is weakened.Anyway,can the mask be changed?Yes but the material is just still Metal Based.There are some stats like in Drift Of The Galaxy.You start at 10 points each. Fight Style You can also have a fight style to be learned.What style shall you learn?Each time you train a Fight Style you get new combo moves and each time you train you get 5 free skill points for the stats.The list of Fight Styles : *Boxing *Muay Thai *Snake *Wingchun *Karate *Judo *Sanshou *Taekwondo *Sambo *Mantis *Jujutsu *Hapkido *Eagle Claw *Kickboxing *Wrestling *Pencaksilat *Savate *Gladiator *Koppo *Tai'Chi *Kung Fu Clothing Mask #Iron #Bronze #Gladiator #Viking #Servbot #Berserker #Gold #Platinum #SWAT #Army #Prison guard #Silver #Titanium #Vibranium #Adamantium Body #Leather Vest #Bronze Armor #Berserker Armor #Roman Armor #Priest Robes #Mage Robes #Terrorist T-shirt #Full Metal Plate #SWAT Vest #Army Kevlar Vest #Titanium Plate #Beetle Armor #Jetpacked Full Metal Plate #Vibranium Breastplate #Adamantium Chestplate Weapons Ranged Weapons *P99 *9mm *P90 *RPG 7 *Crossbow *Bow and Arrow *Usp 45 *Explosive Bow *M79 Grenade Launcher *AT 1 *Throwing Knives *Shuriken *Walther P38 *Luger *M1911 *Uzi *MP5 *M202 *Minigun *AKS *AK-107 *UMP *MP5 *M16 *SCAR-H *Railgun *Tesla Launcher *Acid SMG *M1 Garand *Christobal Rife *Mosin Nagant *M249 *AA 12 *SPAS 12 *Remington *Kard *Flamethrower Melee Weapons *Fists *Brass Knuckles *Bo *Dao *Boxing Gloves *Bowie Knife *KA-BAR *Pipe *Claw Hammer *Katana *Sledgehammer *Wakizashi *Machete *Taser *Sycthe *Bearded Axe *Keris *Spiked Club *Wooden Sword *Gladius *Spatha *Badik *Bayonet (Mounted) *Flame Sword *Halberd *Morningstar *Chainsaw *Buzzsaw *Stake Hummer Gadgets #Hand Grenade Mk1 #Spotter #Hand Grenade Mk2 #Flashbang #Medikit #Hand Grenade Mk3 #Turret #Laser Bomb #Smoke Bomb #Incendiary Grenade #Sticky Grenade #Laughing Gas #Duranium Bullets #Hand Grenade Mk4 #Massive Bomb Executions #Head Destroyer :Destroys your enemy's head #Decapitation :Regular Decapitation #Spine Smash :Remember Sub-Zero's spine rip?This one resembles Shao Khan's.... #Heart Eater :Disgusting but good.Takes enemy's heart physically and you must eat it.Grose but regains good 90% health. #Combo Slice :Decapitates your enemy then slice them in the Waist #Breaking head :Just break your enemy's head until being ripped off like Kratos to Helios. #Torso buster :Slams your enemy's torso anywhere or everywhere or with anything until their torso is gone and there is only a head and 2 arms and the lower parts. #Liver-pool :Just use a chainsaw,slice the stomach then the liver will go out and make a blood pool.Vote Liverpool FC! #No Touching :Slices your enemy's fingers all 10 of them then slices both arms #Spinning like a wild hog : Picks up your enemy,then spins them and just put a sharp thingie up and see?That'll remember you of Baraka. #Home-in-a-run :Grab a blunt thing but not really painful,get your enemy down,break it first,then home run the head.Easy execution for guys. #Tenderizer : Get your enemy to the ground or slam it.Then pick anything good for smashing.And then there'll be a steak. #8 Bit game : Easy but if you are stylish spin around.Use a sharp edged thing then (if you want) spin and the enemy shall be 8 bit.What a good 8 bit game.... #No Breathing please : Easiest,just pull out the lungs that's it. #Ocular sight : Try anything to get the enemy's eye out of the body please! Trivia *This game is the bloodiest game TGI made.For some reason,however,still skyrocketing and then replaces GTA,how come? Category:TGI Category:Open World Games Category:PS Vita Games Category:PC Games Category:Wii U games Category:IOS games